Encontrando New Orleans
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Dean estava de volta na cidade para acertar alguns fragmentos de seu passado. Dean e Personagem Original.


**Título:** Encontrando New Orleans  
**Autora:** Adne Hellena**  
****Advertências:** 5ª temporada pré-apocalipse.**  
Completa: **[**X**] Sim [ ] Não**  
Resumo:** Dean estava de volta na cidade para acertar alguns fragmentos de seu passado.

**Fic escrita para o Challenge de Junho do NFF, utilizando um tema e no mínimo três itens.  
Tema utilizado:** _"Consegui meu equilíbrio cortejando a Insanidade" _(Renato Russo)  
**Itens utilizados:  
** Assédio Sexual  
Cerveja  
Sangue

_**P.S.: Como sempre, não posso deixar de comentar um tiquinho, né?1º = A história foi escrita com uma música chamada Queen Of The New Orleans, do Jon Bon Jovi e vale a pena ser ouvida com a fic. Ela meio que molda esse mundo que eu criei na história.  
2º = Thanks, Kassiminha, por ter betado a fic!

* * *

**_

**~#~**

O hotel em que se hospedava não chegava a ser exatamente ruim, mas não disponibilizava a Dean aquilo que realmente desejava naquele instante. Estava pernoitando na cidade apenas por aquela noite depois de anos ausente e desejava mais do que uma cama quente e uma boa noite de sono.

Na verdade, Dean tinha a pequena esperança de encontrá-la.

Poucas cidades se tornavam tão intensamente sexuais quanto Nova Orleans. Para onde olhasse, o caçador via um novo rosto coberto pela grossa maquiagem ou pelas mascaras de gesso tão características daquela cidade. Para onde Dean Winchester olhasse via um corpo feminino desnudo, desenhado e enfeitado pelos colares oferecidos pelos visitantes. E dentro de toda aquela confusão garotas se misturavam, entrelaçadas ao som da música alta e dançante.

E tudo o que ele simplesmente desejava era uma cerveja, oferecida por uma garota bonita e paga com um beijo.

As ruas largas, plainas e abarrotadas se estendiam para onde conseguisse enxergar, pessoas e mais pessoas disputando espaço e trocando corpos naquela atmosfera mágica que instigava ao sexo, mas que se tornava, aos olhos do Winchester, intensamente sufocante.

Não que aquilo o desagradasse, não. Era um voyeur nato, a visão de belas garotas exibindo-se livremente era quase como um paraíso naqueles dias em que habitava o Inferno na terra.

Dean teve seus lábios roubados por uma jovem de cabelos claros, os olhos muito azuis revestidos pela mascara triste de um pierrô francês. Tão rápido quanto o carinho começou ele cessou, deixando o caçador a fitar o vazio que de repente se formava diante de si. E os olhos verdes de Dean Winchester se fixaram na figura distante que moldava suas formas de mulher na escuridão de um beco.

Nem estando no Inferno mil vezes Dean esqueceria daquele olhar.

E ele podia correr e percorrer milhares de estradas, mas nada impediria aquelas íris cor de caramelo que lhe seguiam, para onde marchasse elas estariam lá, contornando seus passos, guiando e instigando seus instintos mais predatórios.

Ah, porque Nova Orleans ainda era, acima de tudo, a cidade da caça!

**~#~**

O caçador seguiu o rastro daquela que uma vez tinha tocado, maculado e se perdido. A música alta ficava cada vez mais e mais distante, desaparecendo enquanto seu caminhar se tornava o único ruído audível naquela viela escura. O homem puxou o braço fino, de pele muito branca e macia que pouco era revelada pelo grosso vestido de mangas.

- Olá Dean.

- Olá, Althne. – o caçador correu os olhos pelas curvas saltitantes do decote profundo da mulher. Conhecia tão bem aquelas curvas, conhecia tão bem aquele olhar matreiro sobre si que não resistiu em puxar o corpo menor contra o seu, agarrando os longos cabelos castanhos enquanto aproximava seus rosto até quase se chocarem, sentindo o respirar quente e arfante um do outro. – Você não mudou nada.

- Você também não... Aposto que apenas cresceu. – a mulher desviou o corpo esguio dos braços fortes que a aprisionavam, suas mãos pequenas tateando atrevidamente por entre as pernas do Winchester e apertando de leve, recebendo um longo e baixo gemido rouco em resposta à sua caricia.

- É, você não mudou nada mesmo, Althne.

- O que posso fazer se eu gosto de sexo, huh?

Como tudo entre os dois, ela tomou o primeiro passo, seqüestrando os lábios tentadores e cobrindo-os com batom cor de sangue. Os dois corpos, embora diferentes em tamanho, encaixavam-se ainda com perfeição naquela parede de tijolos frios e sem vida. As bocas trabalhavam juntas, unidas em uma batalha por dar e receber, explorando e sugando cada pecado escondido por trás de tantos anos sem nenhum contato.

As mãos varriam cada centímetro de pele que encontravam, apalpando, acariciando, sentindo. O Winchester desfez os botões do vestido que lhe impediam de alcançar os seios firmes e bem moldados, dois pedaços de carne que eram um fiel retrato daqueles que Dean mantinha em sua memória já esquecida e manchada pelo tempo. Os lábios carnudos do caçador escorregaram pelos mamilos rosados, contornando-os displicentemente enquanto suas mãos os apalpavam e seu joelho insistentemente pressionava por entre as pernas de Althne, incitando-a a subir e descer sobre si.

Os gemidos em conjunto aumentavam, crescendo conforme o calor se espalhava entre os dois, a mulher arranhando com força as costas de Dean por debaixo da camiseta preta, forçando as unhas contra a pele clara do caçador. Mesmo quando mais jovens, a relação que mantinham era marcada pelos desejos quase cruéis em consumir um ao outro.

E então Dean Winchester se afastou.

Embora consciente de seu estado quase desesperado por uma boa transa, Dean nunca tivera a intenção de dormir mais uma vez com aquela que o iniciara. Afinal, se Althne tinha espaço nas memórias reviradas de Dean, só poderia ser aquela: a mulher mais velha com quem tivera sua primeira vez, ainda moleque.

- Eu não tinha a intenção que me amasse, Dean, mas uma noite de sexo não seria má idéia. – a mulher fez uma careta, fingindo um desgosto que não tinha. Dean era talvez a pessoa que mais lhe importasse naquele mundo, mas não a ponto de Althne se dizer apaixonada. – Aliás, Dean, porque não luta do nosso lado? Seu irmão acabará se unindo a nós de qualquer jeito.

- Talvez seja uma idéia a se considerar, não é? Não. Sam é tão importante agora na minha vida quanto você, Althne.

- Ah, entendo. – o demônio moveu os lábios enquanto momentaneamente se escandalizava com a atitude do caçador. Ele em nada se parecia com o rapaz que acidentalmente conhecera anos antes. Dean estava mudado, maduro e... Apaixonado.

Por quem fosse aquele sentimento, era forte o suficiente para fazê-lo forte.

- Você não tem medo, Dean? Desse seu amor incondicional? É algo doentio, quase... Profano.

- Não. Profano é um ser como você continuar a caminha sobre a terra. – o Winchester riu de leve. De todas as vezes que encontrara um demônio, nenhuma delas poderia ser chamada de normal, mas aquela estava superando suas expectativas. – Adeus, Althne.

Dean puxou a Colt de suas costas, disparando uma única vez contra a testa da mulher que ainda o tentava ludibriar. Ninguém ouvira o disparo e ninguém vira o corpo que abrigava um demônio quase tão antigo quanto a recém-falecida Lilith.

E na manhã seguinte, quando o corpo da mulher fora encontrado, os policiais apenas cogitaram a hipótese de assédio sexual, mas o verdadeiro criminoso já estava a quilômetros de Nova Orleans...

Dean Winchester tinha apagado, naquela noite libidinosa, o último resquício de seu passado perdido. Fosse aonde fosse, ele era um novo Winchester, pronto a aniquilar seus inimigos e se precisasse, seu próprio irmão.

**~#~**

* * *

_**FIM**_


End file.
